Opposites Attract
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Everyone says to be themselves, but sometimes being yourself is not really attractive at all. Yuki/Kyou
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Decided to challenge myself with this new thing I found while reading the story, "The Torture Your Yaoi Couple Meme" by sweet-and-simple in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn fandom section. Sorry for not updating old stories. New ideas seem too irresistible to pass up. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_**~Have your uke eat some vanilla ice-cream covered in whipped cream messily in front of his seme, being all innocent and oblivious. The seme can't do anything about it.~**_

It was a sweltering afternoon on a weekend. Outside in the heat seemed like suicide and the choice of staying in a cool and air-conditioned room was much better. That was, if the person in front of him didn't do things that drew attention towards them. The store was unusually quiet when it used to be bustling with commotion and cellphones ringing left and right. But this time, the only noises that were heard, were the slurping and the smacking of lips.

"Stop staring and eat," the slurping and smacking stopped momentarily. Yuki looked at his so-called date and narrowed his eyes,

"Would you want to eat when there are dozen of eyes staring at us? They're practically pinning us with their gaze . . ."

The orange haired teen took a look around and the rat was right, people _were_ looking,

"What the hell's their problem?"

A hand was clenched tightly under the table as the slurping continued once again. Yuki forced himself to bite back the insult that was crawling up his throat,

"Maybe a bad day?"

Yuki cursed inwardly when he realized his voice came out strained. The orange teen noticed it also,

"And what's up with you? First you stare at your ice cream until it becomes liquid and the next you're sounding like you want to use the restroom."

Yuki stood up abruptly, his metal chair let out a screech that seemed so loud. He felt his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and excused himself towards the back of the store where the restrooms were. Inside, he hoped the walls provided a good enough support to stand the abuse he was going to put it through. Back outside, the cat zodiac ate without a care, happy at his bucket of vanilla ice cream topped with his favorite toppings, and oblivious to the continuous stares that were directed at his hunched form.

-x-

**A/N: Haha did I disappoint you? I wanted to stray far from the usual product . . . the sex appeal of enticing the seme into wanting to pin the uke up the wall and ravishing him. It'll probably be like that for all the prompts unless I can't think of any other way. Hope this was okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I hope the story interested you some? Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_**~Seme's turn! Have him do a striptease in front of his uke. The uke is NOT allowed to move or look away!~**_

The clock finally struck 2:00pm and yet the rat wasn't home. Kyou sat at his desk with a hand under his chin and his textbook opened to a page that was left open since an hour ago. A knock was on his door and the orange haired teen practically flew to the door and yanked it open. There standing just a foot away, was the brunette,

"What is it?"

"Um, I wanted to know if want some snacks . . ." the brunette smiled. Kyou felt the corners of his lips twitch. He knew he should deny the offer of the cut-up fruit, but he found his hands reaching for the plate.

"Thank you, Miss Honda," another voice took the words that Kyou failed to say. Tohru turned her head and smiled even more brightly,

"No problem, Yuki."

Kyou watched as the rat walked passed him into the room. Tohru gave a curt nod before walking back down the hallway. Kyou closed the door and turned to the rat who was know making himself comfortable.

"Where were you?"

Yuki looked up, his hands in the middle of untying his tie, "I didn't know I was coming home to a pet."

Kyou growled, "You're not! I'm just wondering since I saw you leave the school grounds with an older girl . . ."

"Oh? Jealous now?" Yuki teased, a smirk graced his lips and his motions of undressing became much slower. Kyou turned to retort and found the other in the middle of undressing in a teasing-like manner. The rat peeled off his uniform, one arm and then the other before folding the clothing and placing it on the bed. Next, he reached for his white dress shirt and that was when the cat zodiac really focused. It was the sensuous dance for the sexually depraved and Yuki hoped that it would make his cat into a quivering mess. But when he looked up to see what the other's reaction was, he was surprised to see the cat watching intensely. Deep in his mind, Yuki knew that it wasn't what he was looking for.

"What? Rat got your tongue?"

Kyou didn't answer only stare at him, at something that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Yuki was at the last of his buttons when Kyou finally spoke,

"Yuki . . . did you do something with that girl?"

Yuki brushed the question off as nothing serious and answered, "Why?"

". . . Because the evidence is right there on your shoulder," Kyou said. Yuki immediately stopped and pulled his dress shirt off quickly and found what the cat was talking about. A lipstick stain was planted in perfect view. All colored drained from his face and the pleasure that was slowly working down his groin disappeared instantly.

"Kyou!" He turned to look at the cat and tried to read the other's expression. But the cat's face was unreadable.

"Let's study, huh?" was all Kyou said and Yuki complied with a heavy heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~What would the reaction of the seme be if he knew that his lovely uke is preggy?~**_

The rain was pouring when Yuki woke up for school. The grey clouds were dark and he hoped he got a letter from the school stating that classes were canceled. There was no such announcement when he walked downstairs to see Tohru in her uniform smiling cheerfully,

"Moring, Sohma-kun!"

"Morning . . ." he said and took a seat, finally realizing that there was a person missing,

"Where's Kyou? He wasn't there when I woke up."

"Maybe he's still upstairs. You know how he gets when it pours," Shigure said, reading the newspaper.

"Should I get him?"

"Would you? We're going to be late if we don't leave soon," Tohru wondered. Yuki sighed and got up, heading towards the stairs to the second level of Shigure's humble abode. As he got farther down the hallway, he heard what sounded like retching. When he reached the bathroom that was slightly ajar, he peeked in. What he saw, was beyond words.

Yuki pushed the door open and the orange teen hunched over the toilet turned to look at the intruder.

"Stop staring, it's annoying."

Yuki couldn't help but stare as the hunched figure stood up and headed over to the sink to wash his mouth of the bile. The flushing of the toilet was heard and Kyou wiped his mouth with a towel,

"I said stop staring, you damn rat. Now are we going to school or not?"

"You look sick, why?" Yuki asked. Kyou scoffed,

"How long have you known me? You know very why I'm sick. Why don't you take a look outside and tell me what you see?"

"I don't think the weather had something to contribute to your sickness today," Yuki said.

"It's the damn weather, rat. Now move aside," Kyou growled.

"What did the doctor say?" Yuki asked and the cat zodiac's face grew confused,

"Did you hit your head on the headboard last night? What's with this 20 questions crap?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about, cat." Yuki glared.

"Then tell me this thing that I know because you're making a good hell of a psychic to know something that even I don't know!" Kyou growled.

"You're pregnant!" Yuki shouted. Kyou stood stunned, his anger dissipating,

"What did you say?"

"I said that you're pregnant."

"Look, Yuki . . . Should I call Hatori to have your eyes checked as well? Couldn't you tell last night that I was a male? You don't even like women! So why are you calling me a female?" Kyou shouted.

"Then did you indulge some sort of dessert because you have a protruding belly and I'm not seeing things."

Kyou finally looked down at his protruding belly and a chuckle left his lips, "I should've guessed."

"Guessed what?" Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not pregnant, could guys even do that? Look," Kyou pulled out a pillow from under his shirt, "I'm not pregnant nor will I ever be. Do not jumble fantasy with reality. It makes you seem crazy."

"Then why are you walking about the house looking like a pregnant lady? To get a sense of how the female species feel when they're carrying a baby inside them?"

"No, kids are too troublesome. This is for a project . . . you know . . . for Sociology class?"

"Oh . . ."

"Yuki! Kyou! We're going to be late!" Tohru yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're coming!" Kyou replied and turned to the stunned rat,

"You coming?"

"Yeah . . . Yeah, I am." Yuki whispered as he followed the orange teen. Kyou, already at the bottom of the stairs snickered as he took a couple of bills from Tohru,

"Kekeke, I knew it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that this was short and I apologize for the weird ending . . . Yeah. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_**~Anyone that your seme hates with a passion? Make that person ALL OVER the seme! He's not allowed to do anything about it, nor can the uke! Mwa ha ha!~**_

Sometimes life gives you obstacles to overcome and Yuki believed that this was one of those stupid obstacles.

"Oh, Yuki! When I heard Shigure said you wanted to spend the whole 24-hours with me, you didn't know how proud I was! Finally your big brother has made a huge impression on you! Don't worry, little brother. Your big brother will take care of everything!" the snake zodiac said and turned to his driver and friend,

" 'Tori, I need some spending money and a driver. Will you give yourself to me for the whole day?"

The dragon zodiac said nothing while Ayame turned his attention back to his little brother,

"Oh, lucky Kyou? Is it okay that I borrow your other half for the time being? I'm craving for some brotherly bond right about now."

Kyou grumbled off to the side, "Why not? You've been borrowing things left and right since I've known you."

"Oh! Hear that, little brother?" Ayame smirked, "Lucky Kyou knows more about me than you! Aren't you jealous of that?"

"I could care less. Now can we go?" Yuki retorted, hands crossed about his chest in an irritating manner.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Let's be on our way, Tori! Onwards!" Ayame laughed, following his friend out the door. Yuki let out a sigh and turned to glare heatedly at the dog zodiac who was hiding behind the newspaper,

"When I come back, you're dead."

And when he did come back in the early morning to punish his cousin, he found a note saying that the dog had gone on vacation due to writer's block. Yuki smirked, cracking his knuckles and quite unfazed by the dog's cowardice attempt to flee,

"Shigure, I'll be waiting and this time, it is you who will be experiencing the Hell I went through."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and to anyone reading this . . . could you give me requests on what I should use to torture Yuki and Kyou? I'm running out of ideas and I would like to write something that you guys will be interested in reading and I will do my best to deliver! Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

_**~Write about their first kiss.~**_

What is a date, really? What constitutes as a date? Holding hands in public view of everyone? Hanging out and talking about one's interests? Or was it going to the movies, watching an action and violence film and then end it with an expensive restaurant? If anyone were to be asked such a question, they would say all the above.

"Have fun on your date! ~"

The door slammed and two figures were left out in the cold night. One face in irritation, the other uncaring.

"You told him?"

"Why not? He's bound to know anyway. It doesn't really matter."

"Did you forget that he has a big mouth? He could be chatting on the phone with your brother right about now!" a voice hissed.

"That is a possibility," the other voice said as the leaves crunched under their feet. They both made their way out of the woods and onto the road. The light overhead illuminated their features.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"A little," Yuki sighed, "But I shouldn't make a big deal out of something so little. As long as he doesn't bother me, then I don't care."

"What should we do?" Kyou asked, the wind blew wildly around them, causing the leaves to float freely around them. A stray leaf sat perched upon the cat's head. Yuki wanted to laugh, but didn't. Instead he reached towards the cat, but Kyou jerked away.

"What are you playing at, you damn rat!"

"Apparently your head is like a magnet. There's a leaf in your hair," Yuki replied and plucked the brown leaf off, letting it fall to the ground. Without either of the two realizing it, they were already a feet apart. Their eyes met and by an unseen force, their face drew nearer and nearer until their lips touched. Kyou snapped out of it first and then Yuki who only turned away,

"Stupid cat. Who told you we could kiss?"

"Hey! I wasn't the only one who was leaning in!"

"Just because you looked cute at that moment, doesn't mean anything," Yuki sneered. Kyou growled in response,

"Are you trying to pick a fight during our 'supposed' date?"

Yuki sighed and pulled his coat tighter around him, "It feels foreign if I don't."

Kyou didn't say anything, but inwardly he agreed. Being all lovey dovey so suddenly seemed too awkward. They were rivals afterall and to make up in a matter of minutes was . . . just not normal.

"Nevermind, let's go already," Yuki sighed. Kyou caught up with the rat,

"Like I said before, where?"

The two bickered until they couldn't be seen. A shadow dart from tree to tree all the while happy that it all ended well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, since nobody has sent in any requests for me to fill, I guess I have to think of another way to continue with this collection of ficlets. So for the past few days I decided to do some sort of "kink meme". It'll be slightly limey but still retain the humorous/cute/angsty/serious aspects as seen in the previous chapters. Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_**~Write about them feeling each other up, but one of them is very uncomfortable with their situation.~**_

"Stop it, you damn rat!" a voice hissed. Sounds of clothes rustling echoed down the empty stairwell.

"Why?" another voice said, adding a couple of kisses here and a few touches there,

"You were clawing at my back and moaning for more just a while ago. What made you self-conscious now?"

"Because!" the first teen shouted before quieting down to a whisper, "I heard a noise."

"Maybe it's your pussy friends coming in to check on their leader's sex life."

"I'm not their leader! We're all equal!"

"Strange system you have there, cat. So tell me, since you say that you're all equal, does that mean you share each other's partner?" the rat smirked, all the while trailing a pale finger down the cat's toned chest. Kyou was fired up,

"We don't share each other's mates!"

"Really?" Yuki airily replied, "Well, there's no such rules for me. So be ready when one day I take one of your fellow equals under me."

"They're cats or have you forgotten? Are you into beastiality now?" Kyou cried.

"Well, you're a big kitty yourself and I'm into you. I think we're passed that, cat."

Kyou hissed and quickly surveyed the area while Yuki continued with his ministrations.

"Stop shifting as if we're going to get caught. There's no one around here. I checked before choosing the place," Yuki sighed. Kyou glared,

"You sure?"

Yuki started to get irritated by the cat's uneasiness and drew back from the other,

"Okay, stupid cat. We're either doing it my way or my way. Your pick."

"What kind of choice is that? They're the same!" Kyou growled.

"Then stop moving around and let me make both of us feel good," Yuki said and began leaning in once again.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kyou raised his hands against the rat's chest. Yuki disregarded the hands and pushed forward, his lips just inches away from the cat's,

"I'm done with the wait, stupid cat." And Yuki pushed his lips against the cat's. Minutes later when the lunch bell rang, signaling that lunch break was over, Yuki let the cat return to class while he stayed up on the roof. A pack of rats came scurrying out from nowhere and Yuki smiled, crouching down before them before smiling and thanking them for being his secret lookout.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Have the couple experience something called Bondage.~**_

They both had a healthy love life as well as a sex life. But as it was once exciting and thrilling, was now dull and boring. The techniques was all the same through and through and it left both of them frustrated and unsatisfied the next day. Their classmates noticed a change in their behavior and so did their "cousins".

"Okay, what crawled up your asses and died?" Haru asked when lunch time came around.

"Air," said Yuki.

"His . . . His . . . well you know . . ." mumbled Kyou.

"No, really. What's up?" Haru sighed.

"The rat's technique is boring," Kyou bluntly said.

"It's the same technique that you said was incredible the first time!" Yuki glared.

"Yeah, **was**! Can't you think of new ways to arouse me?" Kyou muttered.

"So you're both saying that you're bored with the old tricks? Is that it?" the Ox said and both the cat and rat nodded.

"Then here," the Ox pulled out a couple of magazines from his book bag. Both Kyou and Yuki looked down at the cover where a half-naked girl sat in someone's fluids.

"Are you telling us to jack off to a girl?" Kyou scoffed.

"No, and this is why we call you stupid," Haru said and opened the cover of the pron magazine to the first page.

"More girls," Yuki monotone.

"You're not supposed to look at the girls," Haru sighed.

"You dumb Ox, how can we not? They're smack-dab in the middle of the page and some of them even take up the whole two-page spread!" Kyou growled. Haru shook his head and turned to Yuki,

"And just how is he docile?"

"I'm not docile, damn it!" Kyou said.

"Before you bust a vein," Haru started and began flipping through the magazine and landed on a page,

"This is what I advise you to try to spice up your sex life with." Haru pointed to the page and Yuki and Kyou looked down at the picture. It was of a naked girl bound and hanging from a pipe on the ceiling.

"This? Are you kidding? It looks like it hurts!" Kyou shouted.

"With word from Rin, it's the perfect solution," Haru approved.

-x-

And so, they took the Ox's word and bought some rope at a local hardware store. When they got home, they snuck the item into their shared bedroom.

Throughout dinner, their thoughts were focused on the bundle of rope under the sheets. Quickly, they swallowed their meal and excused themselves. The rope was luring them in. They wanted to know if it really will spice up their sex lives.

After what seemed like many minutes passed, they both stopped. Kyou had red lines over his body, indicating that they had trouble tying it in a way that didn't chafe the skin. Yuki sat holding the rope, staring at it as if it would give him the answers he needed.

"I forgot . . ."

"The stupid cow lied! I can't get aroused because of this! This bondage thing hurts, damn it!" Kyou grumbled and rubbed his stinging skin. And they both promised never to believe the Ox's words ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This was fun to write, but I felt disappointed that the only way for Kyou to be somewhat in-character and bold towards Yuki at the same time, was through some kind of force where he had no control over (ex: drunk, drugs, a dare, etc.). Kyou might be slightly OOC because of it. Hope you don't mind?**

_**~ A bottle of unidentified liquid was mistaken for cologne. What will the Seme do when his uke becomes bold in public?~**_

A secret that nobody knows, not even the rat, was that the cat had been known to pick up intricate things, objects that seem to draw you in. And so, while he was rummaging through the dog's study in hopes for his birth records, he came upon a glass bottle filled with an orange-tinted liquid that smelled kind of usable. He placed the papers back before spraying himself once with the cologne. Kyou sniffed himself and frowned when the scent was too light. So he doused himself more of the scented water before heading down to catch up with Yuki and Tohru.

Shigure who was at the front door, waving to the rat and brunette when the cat bypassed him. He noticed the scent almost immediately,

"Wait! Kyou - !" Shigure was unable to finish his question as the cat turned the corner,

"- Don't tell me it's what I think it is . . . is it?"

-x-

At first Kyou didn't notice the effects of the mysterious cologne, but once in class, he felt his body becoming strangely hot. Throughout the lecture, he slowly grind himself in his seat. He didn't realize that he was doing it until the teacher called him out on it,

"Kyou Sohma? Is something the matter?"

The cat zodiac looked up from his studies and wondered,

"I'm not doing anything."

"Haha, Kyou said he wasn't doing anything, teacher!" a male student laughed.

"Shut up! That's not what I meant!" Kyou growled at his classmate.

"If you need the restroom, you're always excused," the teacher reminded Kyou. Kyou began to think that the teacher had eaten some weird breakfast.

"Don't need it," Kyou grumbled. Then he noticed his classmate who had earlier mocked him and retorted,

"And don't you dare say anything or else you'll get a black eye to match with your book bag."

Once again, Kyou was called out and scolded that if he needed to go, that he should go instead of squirming in his seat.

'_What's wrong with her?_' Kyou thought. Even though his body was heating up, he just passed it off as just a plain fever. But when class was over, he gathered his things to get ready for next class when a classmate of his brushed passed him. Usually when such things happened, he would be roused into a state of fury, but this time around, the brush caused a delicious friction that Kyou couldn't ignore. He wanted more of it.

He knew that it was lunch time at the moment and that out in the hallway, there would be plenty of people to rub against so he made his way out there. Yuki, Tohru and Arisa watched from the doorway to see the orange haired teen making his way down the hallway, purposely brushing pass many people as he could and seeing a slight happiness on his face as he did so. It was a strange sight for Arisa and Tohru who rarely saw such a side from the rowdy cat. Yuki, however, wasn't as perplexed. He was too busy fuming, fingers digging into the door frame and preventing himself from punching every single one of his classmates that his Kyou had touched.

"Did something happen?" Arisa asked when she noticed the rat's change in behavior.

"Nothing happened," Yuku grunted and began walking towards the cat who was still making his way down towards the end of the hallway. When Yuki got there, he quickly latched onto the cat's elbow and began tugging the creature away,

"What's wrong with you, you damn cat!"

"Nothing's wrong," Kyou bit back, but swayed slightly against the other's grip as if he was drunk.

"There is, stupid cat. I can see it," Yuki growled and pulled the cat into an empty classroom. Kyou leaned against a desk for leverage. He had been denied any friction for a while now and it was slowly driving him crazy.

"And what? What are you going to do to me? Give me a talking to?" Kyou chuckled, pushing himself away from the desk and walked slowly towards the rat.

"I want to know the reson for this behavior of yours before you make a spectacle out of yourself," Yuki said. Kyou finally stood in front of the rat, his hand reached out to grab the rat's shoulder before leaning in, eye-to-eye,

"How will you do that, Mr. Student Council President?"

"By asking you some questions," Yuki said. Kyou had to laugh, he leaned in some more. He wanted to press his body against something to drive away the need that was building up inside him,

"Questions? Sure . . . I'll definitely answer all of them . . ."

"When did this happen?"

Kyou peered at the rat and thought, "Don't know."

"You don't know? Are you playing with me?" Yuki sighed. Kyou looked at the rat, his limit was beyond breaking point. He needed someone's touch. Right now.

"Do you think I'm playing?" Kyou wondered, a finger trailing down the other's uniform before getting caught on a button. Yuki brushed the finger away as if it was merely a fly,

"I think you are. Stop skirting around the question and just tell me."

"Skirting . . ." Kyou chuckled, "That's a new one."

"Stupid cat! Tell me why you're acting so drunk!"

"Look," Kyou said, "I'm not drunk. I'm still too young for that. And if I did want to drink, why would I want to get caught by you?"

"There's only a few minutes left before lunch is over, tell me now or I'll have Hatori find out for me," Yuki said. Kyou stopped the rat from exiting the room,

"Hey, since we're alone . . . do you want to do it . . . here?"

Yuki looked at the cat in disbelief, "You're crazy."

"I'm not crazy . . . just . . . aroused . . ." Kyou muttered and began rolling his hips into the rat's leg. Yuki's eyes widened at the bold move,

"Stupid cat!"

"Come on . . . or should I find someone else who wouldn't mind?"

The bell rang at that moment and Yuki was torn by going to class and making it on time, while the cat found some straggler and doing it with a stranger or he was going to stay and take care of his cat. Biting his lip, he turned to the aroused cat and quickly locked the classroom door,

"You owe me."


End file.
